The Satellite
by Majestic Moon
Summary: It's amazing how a simple fight between Paulina and Star can lead to so much chaos for Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the secret that they all share.
1. High School Astrology

Hi everyone. This is my first fanfaction, so don't be surprised if it really stinks. Anyway, I wanted to do a fanfiction on a character that is never really thought about, so I wrote this. Enjoy peoples!

**Disclaimler:** If I owned Danny Phantom, Danny would have had more charecter development. But he hasn't, so you can just assume that Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, not me.

**Chapter 1: High School Astrology**

Star found herself gazing into the night time sky on her roof, her blue-green eyes glistening in the light of the full moon. The skies were so clear, she felt as if she could see every tiny detail up in the heavens that she had learned to love so much.

In fact, she felt like her life was similar to a star's. She stared at the Drinking Gourd, her eyebrows lifting up with a soft sigh escaping from her lips.

The Drinking Gourd was like the group of popular people that she hung out with. Paulina was obviously the North Star, while Star was just,well, a star.

She was in that popular group that was always together,that always stood out, but did _she_ stand out? _No._

Everyone saw her, everyone knew her name, but did they even take the time to know her? To take the time to see what was beyond that pretty face of hers? _Not at all._

No one ever paid attention to what she thought, but what the "popular crowd" thought. Not the individual in it.

Star's eyes wandered aimlessly over to Orion's Belt. As usual, the three stars were together, as they had been for a long time. Those stars wouldn't change for a while either.

In high school, these stars were Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. Like the Drinking Gourd (or popular crowd), they stood out because they were always together. No matter what, But they weren't liked because they were different.

_Unique._

Something Star was, but was afraid to show because she thought her "friends" wouldn't like her anymore.

She knew that if they were her real friends they wouldn't care if she was different. Like how Tucker and Danny accept the fact that Sam is different.

Some friends _her_ friends were.

Star envied Danny, Tucker and Sam's friendship because they didn't care how different each of them were.

According to Paulina, Star sometimes didn't exist, or was uncool. Also, Star couldn't hang out with Valerie that much anymore because she was having money problems, and was to preoccupied with her _precious_ job.

It was right there and then that Star realized that she was lonely. Even though she sometimes had fun with Paulina, she was just a satellite.

She again thought of Danny, Sam, and Tucker and how they were never alone.

Star wondered if there was room in Orion's Belt for one more Star...

Sorry about the corniness at the end. Anyway, this chapter is kinda just the prolouge. There's more of course. O.k. uh...you know that button at the bottom that says "Go"? Yeah. Click it. Please? 


	2. Stupid Clique

Hi people! Here's Chapter 2, where the plot begins. I know I told a couple people that Danny and Co. would be in this one, but they aren't until Chapter 3. Anyway, special thanks to:  
_CalicoKitty13, Call Me Blue Streak, Mr. Average, Death Fox of Chocolate, acosta perez jose ramiro,briedee, and Kradeiz_  
for their reviews. Thanks guys! Okays, on with the story:D

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did the new movie would be on right now. The series belongs to Butch Hartman, and Nickelodeon.

**Chapter 2: Stupid Cliques**

Star walked through the doors of Casper High and casually strode over to her locker. She quickly unlocked it and retrieved everything for her next class. She spotted Paulina walking towards her out of the corner of her eye and turned towards her enthusiastically, as she usually did.

_"Star," _Paulina said, her accented voice dripping with disdain. "Why are you wearing that shirt? It is _so _out!"

Star looked down at her purple tee. She loved that shirt! It was the one that Paulina had always complimented on. She wore it whenever she had the chance.

"Paulina, I thought you liked this shirt. _Thats why I wore it_"

"Yeah, but that was before that _loser _Valerie wore the same one the other day. You know that I don't like it when you dress like a geek." Paulina replied while opening her locker, which also served as an   
_"Inviso-bil"_ shrine.

"Valerie is not a loser. She's my friend, and is just having money problems. Why do you care what I wear anyway. Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean that your my boss!"

Paulina looked at her with a disgusted face. "Of course I'm your boss! I'm more popular than you. And Valerie sounds like a loser to me. She's always hanging out with that Fenton geek and his loser friends. Besides, she thinks that my future boyfriend and hero, Inviso-bil is evil. How can anyone so _cute_ be evil?"

Star's face turned bright red, and then she exploded.

"_How could you call your own friend a loser? And someone _"cute" _can be evil! After all, _you _are!_

Star stomped off with her books clutched tightly in her hands, and headed towards her next class. Everyone in school was staring at her, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that Paulina had finally gotten what she deserved.

However, she failed to notice that yelling at the post popular girl in school meant that she was no longer "Little Miss Popular" or "Paulina's Satellite", but part of the loser crowd. The loser crowd sadly consisted of band geeks, science geeks, techno geeks, goths, and little did she know, creepy half-ghost hybrids.

But for now her head was lying on her desk, trying to block out the boring lecture from Mr. Lancer, given to Fenton for being late yet again.

**Authors note:** He he. Hope you guys liked it! The first two chapters are really short, but the next chapter will be alot longer. And yes, Star is no longer Paulina's satellite, and is conveniantly angry at her. To my own amusement, of course. O.k. I'll update as soon as possible.

-M.M


	3. A New Chance

Yo dudes! Thanks all the peoples who reviewed my story!  
Thanks:  
_Kage Jaganshi, halfachic, Esme Kali Phantom, Call Me Blue Streak, Word Life 316, Fade, CalicoKitty13, Ghostboy814, Kradeiz, and acosta perez jose ramiro  
_For reviewing. Ok Chapter 3 is a bit longer, and Danny and Co. are introduced along with Valerie. Hope this pleases you guys! Alright, I'll stop talking now.  
**  
Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Danny Phantom, but Desiree is no where to be found so I guess Danny Phantom is still owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

_"Never shall I forget the times I spent with you; continue to be my friend, as you will always find me yours"_

**-Ludwig Van Beethoven**  
  
_  
_  
**Chapter 3: A New Chance**

Because of Star's new reputation, Star had a much larger respect for everyone who had been forced to go to a school where jocks, cheerleaders and fashion zombies were always there to make you feel horrible about who you are.

Everyone in this class of "breeding'' (as Paulina called it) seemed to be against her, like they seemed to against Valerie now.

Star got into the lunch line, grabbed a lunch tray, and pointed to the meal she wanted, as she usually did. But apparently even the _lunch ladies_ seemed to be against her.

The woman behind the counter gave a small grunt, and plopped an old piece of steak, beans, a rotting potato, and stale corn on her tray.Star had pointed at a salad and a piece of cherry pie.

Star walked away, her expression revealing that she was way past disgusted. "Couldn't she at least have given me the pie?" She grumbled under her breath.

She had unconsciously walked over to the popular table and place her tray on the table. She saw Dash stand up and give her a threatening look. Star noticed that Paulina was flashing her looks that told her that she would never be alowd to sit at that table _ever_ again.

Star quickly picked up her tray and walked to the center of the room, chewing on a strand of blonde hair while glancing in every direction for a place to sit.

She spotted Valerie sitting across from Danny Fenton, and noticed her giving her a small wave. Star walked over with a huge smile on her face.  
At least now she knew who her _real_ friends were.

She placed her tray on the table, next to Valerie. "Can I _please _sit with you guys today?" Her voice sounded desperate. 

She looked at the four of them. Along with Danny, Sam and Tucker were both there. Even though she had been a jerk to them in the past, both Danny and Sam replied "of course" in perfect unison. Star laughed. _'Lovebirds' _she thought happily.

"Hey Star. I heard you stuck up for me. Thanks." Valerie spoke softly, her voice barely being able to be heard. She obviously felt guilty for what had happened to Star.

"Its...no problem. I don't care what anyone thinks, your still my friend. Money problems and a tough job or not. Besides, Paulina had it coming anyway." Star said, her smile still visible. Valerie smiled back, but still looked as if she felt a little guilty. Like she needed to help her.

"Star, I'm sure you've met Danny, Tucker, and Sam before" Valerie spoke alot louder now, her voice cheerful.

"Hi!" The trio said in unison. Star looked at Tucker and remembered the time she had spent with him before. Her expression turned into a frown when she remembered how horrible she had treated him. Sure, she was lonely then, but she shouldn't have been cruel to him.

"Hey Su...er... Tucker. I'm sorry about being mean to you before. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I think I was just angry at Paulina for ignoring me at the time. I hope we can be friends." She said, her voice sounding sincere.

"It's cool, I'm used to that kind of treatment from the ladies" He answered with a perky tone. She laughed. "I guess so, huh?"

"_So_ do you hate Paulina now, Star?" Sam inquired, a look of hope on her face. Star laughed loudly. "You bet I do. I have no idea why I hung out with her in the first place. Apparently, people do stupid things when they are trying to fit in. After all, you can't judge a book by it's cover. Paulina may look pretty, but she is just plain _rotten_ inside."

Ironically, the goth girl's face lit up. "That's what I've been trying to tell these two goofballs all year, but they still don't get it! Your the first one to agree with me. _Ever._" Sam's hand went up in the air, and Star stared at it for a few seconds before Sam added, "high five?" Star laughed and slapped her hand against Sam's. A few days ago, Star would have shreaked "Ew...a loser touched my hand!" at the top of her lungs, but not today.

She heard Tucker laugh loudly. "Well, now that you two seem to be agreeing on something, I will ask you a question. I know you may not be comfortable hanging out with people with a lower social status than you, but I wanted to ask you if you would like hang out with us after school. I mean, we don't want you to feel lonely because you did something nice for someone else." Tucker's voice was getting _really _perky.

Star smiled again, her face once again bright. "I'd love to! But I have to admit, I thought you were going to ask me on a date. Again. For the sixth time this _week._"Tucker looked confused. "Speaking of that, will you?" He asked, his eyebrows lifting up.

Star's head tilted. "Maybe later. Don't come on _too _strong. For now were just friends."She looked down at her lunch and stuck her tongue out. "Argg... the lunch lady knows I became a vegetarian about 6 months ago, and she puts a dead cow on my lunch tray. How _rude_!" 

A shout of "Yes!" filled the lunch room. Star looked over to Sam. She seemed really happy for someone who had been labled 'goth geek' by the populars. Sam grabbed Star's shoulders and shook them enthusiastically. "I'm not the only animal lover here anymore! I'm not the only one!" 

Star peeled Sam's hands off her shoulder's. "Wow. Calm down there. Never seen you so happy. Come to think of it, I've never seen you happy. I know your an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian and all, and are all about 'saving the frogs' and all, but aren't you a little too happy?"

"A little to happy? I'm _really_ happy! Finally, there is someone who won't think I'm crazy because I won't eat anything with a face! Finally!" Sam's eyes were wide open, like she just had alot of caffiene.

Danny banged his head on the table repeatedly. "Another Sam? Great! Now I have two people to have a long lecture from every time I eat a hamburger!" He looked up, his face panicked.

Everyone laughed. "What?" He asked. "You have a big red mark on your head. Danny, you need to stop banging your head on everything." Valerie chirped as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

Star picked up her tray, her stomache growling from lack of food. "I'll see you guys tonight! Do you want to meet at Elmers Pharmacy?" She asked, disapointed that lunch with her new friends was over, but excited about that night.

"O.k, we'll meet there at 6:00." Danny answered. After everyone agreed, Star dumped her tray and walked out of the cafeteria content with who she was for the first time in her life.

**  
Authors Note: **Yay! I wrote 3 and a 1/2 pages for this one! And Star almost called Tucker 'Sucker' like she did in Lucky in Love. Yay! Alright guys, I'm going to start writing chapter 4 as soon as possible, and I will have it up _before _Tuesday, if not on Monday or tomorrow. I won't be able to really write any tonight because I'm going to have dinner with my Busha...er grandmother. (Busha is polish) So...byes!

**Next Update: May 22 or 23**  
**  
**


	4. Freedom

Yo peeps! Uhh...don't know what to say. Thanks all who reviewed!

_Thanks acosta perez jose ramiro, CalicoKitty13, and Ghostboy814_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon own the show. BR**

** Chapter 4: Freedom BR  
**

When school let out for the day, Star grabbed any books she needed for homework, and ran out of the large doors of Casper High. Star ran down the block she lived on, glad that she was finally free from the stares that she had been receiving.

She smiled as she opened the front door to her house, shouting,"Hey Mom, I'm home!" before running upstairs to her room and closing the door. She could hear the faint shout of "Hi sweetie, how was school?" coming from downstairs.

Star opened her door just long enough to yell "Interesting!" back to her mother, and closing it. That would usually be all they would say to each other until dinner, or the next morning. Today, she planned on having a _ real _ conversation with her mom as soon as she finished the little homework that she had, and sorting through the clothes in her closet.

The blonde quickly sat down at her desk and finished her homework, which took only an _ amazing and exciting _ hour. Star yawned. Thank _God _ she was finished. She then rushed over to her closet and yanked the door open, revealing a huge mound of expensive and preppy clothing. About 40 percent of the clothing was pink, which she took out and shoved into the large, black, plastic trash bag that she had ran downstairs into the kitchen to get. 

Another 30 percent of the clothing, which was either frilly or girly was shoved into the black trash bag. Everything that she didn't like (only worn to impress Paulina) was now in the black bag that was clutched tightly in her 'perfectly manicured' hands. Her closet almost actually looked empty now. _ Almost. _ She was getting rid of about 70 percent of her clothing, after all.

Her grin grew when she realized that she could finally be herself, and not someone who pretended to like the things Paulina liked so she could feel like she fit in. She was now...unique. The person she had desperately wanted to be the night before, as she sat on her roof gazing at the stars.

Star stood there for a few moments, before remembering that she wanted to speak to her mother for once in her life. She tied up the bag, and carried it downstairs in the living room, where her mom was playing with Star's five-year-old little brother, David, who seemed to be completely engrossed in the fact that the big red fire truck in his right hand was going to collide with the blue and green race car in his left hand dead-on at 300 MPH, causing a huge explosion. (Sound effects of course done by David.)

She giggled. She loved her brother, but he was just plain _ weird. _ She ruffled his spiky strawberry-blonde hair playfully and threw the black bag filled with her clothing on the couch. "Charity," she told her mom, pointing to the bag. "And I wanted to know if I could go out tonight with my friends."

Her mother smiled. "Of course you can go out with your friends! Why'd did you ask? You never asked before! But I need to ask you a favor. Can you take your little brother? Your father and I want to go out to dinner tonight, and we don't really want to go to McDonalds if you know what I mean. Your brother can't eat and sit still, which as I'm sure you remember is why we don't bring him to restaurantsunless we want to be embarrassed by the large quantities of food on the floor."

Star laughed. Her brother _ was _ really uncontrollable, but she was one of the only people who could get him to behave properly, which was why she always the one stuck with him when her parents went out. "All right, he can tag along. But if he can't behave I'm holding _ you _ responsible!" She said half joking. Star sat next to her mother and grinned. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually talked to her mother this way, or even went near her family. Star had thought before that because none of her friends hung out with their parents, why should she?

She now knew that she was wrong. Her family was alot of fun, and they were always happy. Why not hang out with them? Her mothers voice interrupted her train of thought. "So...honey...tell Paulina I said hi tonight, ok?" Star frowned. "I'm not seeing Paulina tonight. Maybe never again. I think I finally realized that Paulina is a shallow, self-absorbed snob who enjoys others pain.And I pretty much told her that today, after she made fun of one of my friends, Valerie."

Her mom looked at her, scratching her blonde hair-covered head. "You had a fight? I can understand that. I noticed that Paulina doesn't really treat you very well...and she wasn't the most respectful person to us either. I'm glad that you finally stuck up for yourself and a friend. I'm proud of you." Star's face lit up again and she replied, "Thanks mom." There goes her mom again. Always making everyone feel better when they are down, and being the perfect role-model. Funny how she used to be the exact opposite until today.

"Who are you going out with tonight, then?" Her mom, yet again interrupted her train of thought. "The girl I stuck up for, Valerie, and her friends. Danny, Tucker, and Sam." Star looked at her little brother. He was still crashing cars together with loud sound effects. Something told her that Dave would _love hanging out with Danny._

She stood up, and looked at her mother again. "Well, I better go get ready. I'm meeting them at 6:00 and it's already 5:30." She ran up to her room, changed into a short-sleaved purple shirt with black stars that she had gotten for her birthday the year before, and a pair of blue jeans that were torn up at the knees. She smirked as she looked in the mirror._ 'Just my style.' _ She then took out the red flower clip in her hair and replaced it with a purple star. 

Feeling satisfied, she applied purple lip gloss. It surprisingly still went good with her blonde hair. Just as she put away the lip gloss and threw the clothes she was wearing before in her hamper, the phone rang on the table next to her bed. Star looked at the caller ID, picking it up after seeing that it was Valerie. "Hello?" A few seconds later Valerie's voice came from the other line. "Hey Star, do you mind if we meet at the Nasty Burger? My shift here is over at 6:00 and it would be alot easier if you guys met here."

Star pondered for a second. She lived right down the street from the Nasty Burger, and her brother would love being there again. "Sure, but do you mind if I bring Dave?" _' Please don't mind. Please don't mind.' _ "Of course you can bring him! All right, bye! I'll get in trouble if my boss sees me talking to you and not a costumer." Valerie replied, her voice suddenly getting worried. "All right bye!"   
BR  
_"Click"_

The excited fifteen-year-old hung up the phone and ran downstairs after grabbing her purse. She found her little brother, kneeled down and told him that they were going to go to the Nasty Burger and get some french fries. She grabbed his shoes and helped him put them on. As she patiently instructed him how to tie his shoe, she noticed one of his front teeth were missing. "Hey, did you already lose your first tooth?" She hadn't noticed it missing before.

"Yep. Daddy pulled it out. It hurt bad." Dave told her, his voice sounding sad, and yet proud. "Aww...thats too bad. Maybe later we can go get ice cream if your good." Bad idea. Her brother began to jump up and down. "Ice cream! Ice cream!" Star began to wave her finger as she stood up again. "If your a good boy!" Dave curled his lip, making the puppy dog eyes, and stared up at her innocently. "I'll be good!" She smiled at him and took his hand. "I know you will." She and her brother headed for the door. "Bye mom!" She yelled as she opened the door and they both walked into the warm spring air.

They headed towards the Nasty Burger, he brother making noises that resembled loud racecars, and they sped up. Even though Star was clutching David's hand he still managed to get remarkable ahead of her, because he was obviously excited about ice cream and french fries, which were the two basic food groups to him.

When they walked into the Nasty Burger, Star saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker at a booth, talking among themselves. She looked around and saw Valerie hanging up her vest behind the counter. She let go of Dave's hand and he ran to the counter, jumping up and down. She waved to Sam, who had noticed her and strode over to the counter. After ordering a small fry, her brother stoped jumping and she grabbed his hand again. 

Valerie was now standing next to the booth that the trio was at, so she grabbed the bag that the fries where in and walked over to the booth. "Hey guys! This is David, my little brother." She told them, and her brother waved shyly.Sam looked at her with a smile. "Hi! nice outfit!" She said to Star, and than greeted Dave. Danny got out of the booth and bent down to David, shaking his hand. "Hi David, I'm Danny. Very nice to meet you." He said kindly. Dave smiled, his missing tooth now visible. "Hi! Are you Star's _boyfriend_"

Star felt herself blushing. "No, he's just a new friend who happens to be a boy!" She said quickly. Why was she blushing? Danny was cute and all, but he was already being fought for by Valerie and Sam, and Sam was winning obviously. She looked at his face. It was also pretty red. He smiled and stood up, sitting next to Sam, where he was before. Just as he sat down, he shivered and Star could have sworn she saw her breath. ' _ Funny. It's not cold.' _ He once again stood up and blurted out nervously,"Sorry, I'll be right back!" before running to the boys bathroom.

Just as he closed the door, she heard her little brother's scream behind her. She turned around, screaming as soon as her mind had enough time to register what her eyes saw. A huge, red eyed, ghost with green colored skin that seemed to crawl was about 10 feet behind her, holding her thrashing brother. Her eyes closed quickly and she froze, not knowing what to do. _'I'm so grounded '_she thought. She heard a large blast and a moan from the ghost, but was still too frightened to open her eyes to see what had happened.

A familiar voice came from nowhere. "Back of ghost punk!" After a series of loud blasts, screams, and _"thud"_s she heard a loud sucking noise, and a blue light leaked through her tightly closed eyes. A bit calmer, she opened her eyes to see that her brother wasn't there anymore.

A loud laugh echoed through the deserted Nasty Burger, and Star turned around quickly. Floating behind her, was none other than Danny Phantom, making a face that resembled a monkey to amuse David, who was in his arms.

** Author's Note:  
** Aha! Yay for semi-cliffies! Anyway, this chapter somehow came to me really quickly. Dunno why. I just wrote this in about 45 minutes. shrugs oh well. Anyway, now you know a little bit more about Star's life. And David(Dave) is named and based on my older brother. What I would imagine him to be at age five of course, beings how I am not younger than 5 and writing this story. And I didn't forget about Valerie being there when the ghost grabbed Dave! Anyway, I'll get right to writing the next chapter now. Expect it by Wednesday. Review peoples!

** Next Update: May 23 or 24th **  



	5. Public Enemy

Hey! Here is Chapter 5! This fic is being updated later than I thought because I have an evil cold, and my teacherís husband died on Tuesday. Sad...! Tuesday was field day too, and I had alot of homework. Yay! Er...about field day. Not the homework. Thanks to: _  
Ghostboy814, RemembertheLegacy, CalicoKitty13, dramaqueen07, Samantha-Girl Scout, DragonSword35d, acosta perez jose ramiro, and Kradeiz_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Danny Phantom, I wouldn't have to go on a camping trip on June 9th, the premier of the TV movie. WHY? Danny is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

**Chapter 5: Public Enemy**

"_ Oh my god_", Star whispered. She could barely talk, her eyes were wide, and she was unsure of whether Danny Phantom saved her brother or not. Her brother, completely unharmed, was being held by Public Enemy #1, and Star had no idea what to do. Was she to thank him, or demand her brother to be put down on the ground?

She stared into the green eyes that belonged to the ghost boy. They didn't seem like they belonged to someone evil. They seemed to belong to a normal teenage boy...with white hair...who was hovering six feet of the ground. Ok, maybe he wasn't normal, but he didn't seem evil. Maybe Paulina was right, maybe he wasn't evil. Wait...was his mouth moving?

"_AHEM!"_ He shouted. He was on the ground now, staring at Star like she was crazy. Apparently, she had been so caught up in the fact that he didn't seem to be as evil as people thought that she hadn't noticed him trying to get her attention. Blinking, she answered him, her voice still barely above a whisper. "Y...yes?" 

"Uhhh...are you ok? 'Cause usually people would scream at the top of their lungs when they see me, not stare for five minutes." He answered, his sounded worried. "Yea...I'm fine...um...could I have my brother back by any chance?" She asked him while staring at her brother, who was being held by one of Phantom's arms. The boy chuckled, and set David on the ground beside her, running a gloved hand through his snow white hair. 

"Th...thanks for saving him from that gh...ghost." She stuttered. He gave her a smile. "No problem. That ghost was causing destruction anyway." His voice sounded so familiar. Sure, she saw him almost every time there was a ghost attack, but never noticed his voice before. It was almost...normal. She looked around. The ghost had destroyed the counter, a couple of walls, and some booths. Also, it was empty. Apparently, everyone had left the fast food restaurant, including all of the employees.

"Phantom...where did the ghost go?" She asked him while grabbing her brother and holding him tight. He pulled out a green and white thermos. "It's in here. I just take off the cap and press this button, and he gets sucked in. Believe me, he's being tortured right now." Star's eyebrows raised. "What, your drowning him in old noodles and chicken broth?" She joked. "Haha very funny. No, he's in this little tiny space. Trust me, my sister sucked me into it before. Its not very fun." He told her. Star looked at him curiously. He had a sister? She never heard about this. Aren't ghosts supposed to be dead? Before she could ask him about his sister, a pink blast hit Phantom right on his arm.

He moaned, and then looked behind him to see a female figure clothed in red and black on top of a black and red jet-like hover board. The girl was obviously African-American, for Star could see the girls face behind the slightly tinted mask. A white glow was around the girl."Get away from her ghost!" The figure's voice was also very familiar. She shot another blast from an ecto-gun that was being held in her hands. This time, Phantom dodged the blast. Star ran for cover, still carrying Dave, who was light, but still hard to hold up. 

She found shelter behind what was left of the counter, and set down her brother, who had a frightened look on his face. Poor kid. He had just been through alot. No wonder he hadn't said anything yet. Star peered over the counter after another blast was shot. Phantom was now in the air, dodging the blasts, with a bored expression on his face. The hunter in red was probably not a big deal to him. The two of them seemed to be exchanging witty banter, but Star couldn't hear anything over the loud sounds the blasts caused. Phantom, who still hadn't fought back, looked like he was trying to prove something. Maybe his innocence?

She looked back to her brother. She had to get him home somehow, and something told her that she probably wouldn't be able to get over to the door without being hit. A loud scream echoed through the restaurant, and Star looked back over the counter. The blasts had stopped, and Phantom was on the ground, clutching his chest in pain. He must have been hit. The figure, who had a look of triupth on her face, was no longer on the hover board, but was walking over to him. 

Without thinking, Star jumped over the counter and ran in front of him. "Stop! He saved my brother! He didn't do anything wrong!"Star's actions surprised not only the hunter, but Star herself. Here she was, defending a ghost, nearly crying. She barely even knew Phantom! How did she know that he didn't do anything wrong? But something in her heart was telling her otherwise. "Please." She said softly, looking towards the ground.

The red hunter scowled. "He ruined my life, and kidnaped the mayor! He's public enemy number one! Of course he did something wrong!" The hunter's voice was filled with anger. Star still stayed. "I won't let you hurt him. He saved my brother, and I need to pay him back somehow. Please, just let him go." The red hunter stayed still. "Never. I finally have him where I want him, and I'm not going to let anyone get in my way. He got my father fired, and tried to kill me. I'm finally going to pay him back for what he did to _me_." The hunter began walking forward, but stopped when a loud beeping noise caught her attention. She looked at her wrist, and pressed a button.

"Valerie!" A male voice came out of nowhere. "Ehehe...hi daddy!" The hunter replied, still looking at her wrist. "You better not be out ghost hunting again! Come home right now, or your grounded!" "But-" "No 'buts'. Ghost hunting is to dangerous. Home _now_." The hunter pressed the button on her wrist again and looked at Star, and then Phantom. "Except that. But that doesn't mean that I won't get him later!" She told Star, and then ran out of the Nasty Burger.

Star looked at Phantom, who was still clutching his chest in pain. He seemed to be unconscious. What was she supposed to do? He was a ghost, it wasn't like he could die. She decided to try to wake him. Maybe he wasn't unconscious. She shook his shoulder. "Phantom?" His eyes stayed closed. "Crud." She muttered under her breath. Was she supposed to leave him there?

"Star?" She heard her brothers voice behind her. "Where are my french fries?" Star frowned. Here she was in a destroyed fast food restaurant, with an unconscious ghost, and a little brother who's asking for french fries. Could this day get any weirder?

**Authors Note: **Sorry if the characters are out of character. I had to write this in about an hour. All right, um... I also couldn't post this when I wanted because our internet wasn't working right. Sorry. I'll update by next Monday.

M.M


	6. Numerous Awkward Discussions

ehehehe...I'm SO SORRY! My stupid internet died on me the day after I posted the last chapter and it wouldn't work until now. SO sorry! And to add to that I had my first case of evil writers block. Gosh, I had a block for everything. Even drawing... which is my real passion. Next to music. And why am I still talking? I'm such a spaz. Oh and to answer everyones question, this isn't going to be a DxStar fic. I have other plans for Star. grins evilly As always, Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** The show _Danny Phantom_ is not owned by a crazy fanfiction addict who hates pink. The show is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

**Chapter 6: Numerous Awkward Discussions**

Star slapped her forehead after trying to understand the situation. A teenage ghost was lying on the ground by her, and she had to make sure her brother got home safely. To add to this, she had heard that the red hunter's name was Valerie, and that the person speaking from that weird watch-like thing on her wrist was the hunter girl's father. And was this Valerie the one that Star considered one of her best friends? Valerie _Grey?_

"Dave, why don't you go...look for your french fries...yourself?" She sighed. David gave her a cute look. "Where?" Tough one. "Uhh...over there?" She pointed behind the counter. Maybe she had dropped them there. Besides, in case something weird happened she didn't want her little brother to be in plain sight again. "Kay!" Her short younger sibling's sneakers squeaked as he ran to find his precious greasy french fries

"Star?" She turned around swiftly in surprise. Sam and Tucker were there with one of those thermos things that Phantom was holding. "Guys? I thought you ran away with everyone else!" Tucker quickly hid the thermos behind his back. "Uh..yeah! We did! But then I wanted to come back to see if...um...the employees where still here selling Nasty Burgers! Yeah! And umm... I couldn't miss out on my daily...um... eight helpings of meat!"

Star's eyebrow raised. '_Sure. Than what's with the thermos thing?' _She thought. Oh well. They were so hiding something, but she wasn't one to pry into others personal business so she would just leave them alone and go with it. For now. "Ok. But...where's Danny? Is he _still_ in the bathroom?" She mentally slapped herself. Of course he wasn't. "No. He uhhh...left. When you weren't looking." Tucker was definitely hiding something. But was this evil awkward conversation _ever_ going to be over?

"Star is he all right? Phantom I mean." Said a worried Sam. "Don't know. All I know is the red hunter did this to him after he save my little bro from some ghost." She noticed a hint of anger flash over Sam's face, and then returning to her worried state. "Oh. Um. You can go home now if you want. Tuck and I know what to do about him. Because, you know that Danny's parents are ghost hunters. After all I'm sure David wants to go home." Sam said while looking at Phantom and kneeling so she could see what was wrong with him.

"I guess your right. But will you be ok?" She asked. "We'll be fine don't worry." The techno geek reassured her. Star smiled weakly and ran behind the counter to find David munching quietly but happily on the fries in the bag. She giggled and picked him up. "C'mon. Let's go home now." She walked out with a small wave to Sam and Tucker, even though they probably didn't see her because they were to busy trying to pick up the ghost kid without dropping him. 

"Awww...what about ice cream?" "Sorry kiddo. You were very good tonight but I need to take you home now. Maybe we'll have ice cream some other time." Her pace quickened. She needed to get him home. After tonight she would always be to scared that a ghost would get him and the next time Danny Phantom wouldn't be there to save him.

Once again, Star was thankful that they lived so close to the Nasty Burger because before she knew it, she was on her front porch opening the door and her little brother was running inside. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a red and white jacket.

"Hey Kwan!" She hoped her neighbor would answer. "Hey! What happened? All I've been hearing today is that you told off Paulina! Is this true?" Star smiled. His face was always cheery, and he made everyone else feel better "Yeah. I got tired of her treating me like dirt." 

"I can understand that. Sometimes I feel like telling Dash off. I mean...he's _always_bossing me around. Anyway. How's squirt doing?" Star laughed. "Munching on the large amount of french fries I just got him at the Nasty Burger. I was hanging out with Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Danny there but then a ghost attacked."

"Yikes! Aren't ghosts annoying? They always appear when your having fun. So what happened?"Kwan was now standing in front of her porch. "He sort of...took David. I was to scared to even look at what happened but I think Danny Phantom saved him. Of course then the red hunter showed up and I had to stop her from destroying him. I had to pay him back somehow." She explained her night to Kwan.

"Sound's like an interesting if not weird night. But umm... I think I might need to go inside now. I was supposed to be taking out the trash. Anyway, I just want to say that even though no one else is talking to you, I'll still be here to talk to."

"Thanks Kwan. G'night."

"Bye" Star stepped inside her house and slid off her shoes. She walked into the living room and laughed to see her brother with his face about two inches away from the TV screen. Did he _ever_ think of anything but TV, french fries, and playing with toy cars? Brothers.

Her stomach growled from not eating anything since lunch. Going to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled out some fruit type dish that her mom had come up with. She grabbed a fork and dug in. Her eyes wondered to the microwave's clock which now read 8:46. Shoot. Her brother had to be in bed by 8:00. She dismissed her food and ran to living room again. "Time for bed. Now." She said in a firm voice. "Awww! But Spongebob hasn't stepped on Plankton yet!"

Star turned off the TV and took her brothers hand. You've seen this episode a thousand times. It's time to get to bed. She carried him upstairs and put him on the bed. Star then opened his drawer and pulled out his PJ's. "Here. Put your pajama's on. I'll be back in five minutes to tuck you in. "Ok. Ok." 

After running downstairs and stuffing her bowl of fruit down her throat in a hurry, she stared out the window.The sky was almost completely dark by now. Her parents didn't usually take that long to eat dinner, so she expected them to be home by 9:00. She came back to her brother, quickly tucked him in after letting him go to the bathroom and getting him a drink of water, and turned out the light. She could still see the outline of her brother's face as she said "Goodnight" because the night light was still on.

She closed the door and walked across the hall and plopped down on her bed. "Wheww.." she whispered. Mission accomplished. She would have been in trouble if her parent's found out that he wasn't in bed on time. The slam of two car doors interrupted her thoughts. Another sigh escaped her lips. She had gotten her brother to bed just in time. Kudos to herself!

**Authorís Note: **That...was...weird. With the whole bedtime thing, I just wanted her to seem like a normal teen with ordany problems. Not someone who's whole life of problems is ghosts. Anyway, I can't promise you about when the next chapter will be up because you never know when the evil internet company will ruin your plans. Yay evil! Er...sorry. Ahem. Also, how did you guys like Reality Trip? I thought it rocked! I still can't believe that was able to watch it the day it premiered. I never went on the camping trip, though. Kay! Squeee! No more writers block! YAY!

-M.M

**Next update: Soon. snicker When you least expect it.**


	7. The Secret is Out

Hey dudes! Sorry I haven't updated in like, ever! Two of my cousins have been coming over every day for the past 3 weeks and I haven't had the time to write the next chapter. But do not fear! I have the next 5 days free from their wrath. Well, technically since I am older than them, and I am a whole lot more powerful than them they are free from MY wrath.  
Alright, enough blathering on. Thanks to all who updated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom. I only own the plot, and Star's family.

**  
Chapter 7: Her Secret is Out**

Star woke up late the next morning after dozing off after a long conversation with her parents of what had happened that night. Even though Star wasn't brave enough to try and get her brother free from the ghost, her parents didn't ground. Mostly because David was still safe, but also because she had paid back Danny Phantom for what he did for her.

The tired teen pulled the covers off of her, and slipped into her blue slippers. She yawned while lifting up her arms up and walked downstairs. As she approached the kitchen cabinet, where all of bowls for cereal where, her eyes widened. Yesterday wasn't all a dream was it?

"G 'morning Star." Her mom said cheerily while her daughter poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey mom." the young girl mumbled. "Sweetie, Valerie called this morning. She said to tell you she was sorry for leaving so suddenly when that ghost attacked at the Nasty Burger last night."

Nope. Yesterday _wasn't _a dream. "Thanks. I'll call her after I eat." She told her mother. Star began to shove the food in her mouth. She _needed _to call Valerie back as soon as possible. She was so confused that it was completely necessary to practically choke herself on an entire bowl of cereal.

She drank her milk and slammed her bowl in the sink with a loud "_Thump" _and walked- no _ran_ - upstairs and down the hall to her room before shutting her door loudly and picking up the phone. She pressed the button that she had assigned as speed dial to Valerie's cell phone.

She lifted the phone up to her ear and listened to the faint ringing of the phone until she heard Valerie's voice come over the line."Hello?"

"Hey Val, it's Star." Star said quickly and shortly. "Oh hey, I'm not sure if your mom told you, but I'm sorry for leaving last night at --. "

"Valerie," Star cut her off ," I need to know. What is that job that takes up so much of your time? The one that keeps you from spending more time which your friends?"

"Uhm..." the other girl started. "It's ghost hunting isn't it? And your the red hunter aren't you?" Star cut her off again.

"What? How do you know?" Valerie spoke in a worried tone. "Last night at the Nasty Burger. Danny Phantom saved David from a ghost and we were having an interesting, harmless conversation until someone I can only assume to be _you_ showed up, insisting that he was evil despite the kindness that he had shown to the citizens of Amity. You fought him, and would have destroyed him that very moment if I hadn't stepped in front to him.

"We argued until a voice came over ours saying that _Valerie _better not be out hunting again. And here's the thing, the red hunter called him dad, and I could have sworn that he sounded alot like _your_ dad. Face it. I've figured out your secret."

Star heard Valerie curse under her breathe before speaking up. "Alright, that _was_ me last night, and I _do_ hunt ghosts. Just don't tell anyone please?" She answered desperately.

"I won't Val, I just want to know. Why do you still hunt him when almost every citizen no longer sees him as Public Enemy #1? Why did you still try to destroy him last night after you saw him save my brother's life? Why do you fire at him when he never fires back? Isn't that enough proof that he was never out to get you in the first place?"

Star could hear Valerie take a deep breath. "It was his fault that my Daddy lost his job. It is his fault that I am no longer popular." Valerie softly answered back.

"Valerie, what is so wrong about your dad losing his job? And is it _so_ bad that your no longer popular? I mean, look at the friends you have now. Tucker, Danny, Sam, and me! Would you rather have us, or people who are shallow and treat others cruel? If I was to know any better, I would think that Danny Phantom helped you. And I personally think that he never did any of those bad things that people say he did. He helps us Valerie. More than you notice."

The other end was silent except for Valerie's soft breathing for a while. "I...I...I'm really sorry. I guess I never really looked at it that was before. I guess I'm just stubborn. I mean, he _did_ save Amity Park from that ghost king. And he helped me get out of the ghost zone one time. But...he revealed my secret to my dad and destroyed my suit one time. I wasn't in it though, but when I watched him destroy it when there was this robot-like thing in it, it seemed like he had finally decided to kill me. As I was there I saw myself wanting to hurt him even more." 

"I think that by revealing your secret to your dad he did something to help you. He kept you safe right?" Star asked her after Valerie finished.

"Well, yeah. He kept me from fighting the ghost king, which probably would have killed me. But _all _ghosts are evil. At least that's what I've heard."

"Maybe not Val. Have you ever noticed how he is different. I mean, with the amount of power he has he could have destroyed the city along time ago if he was evil. And why would he catch ghosts in that thermos thing of his if he wasn't trying to protect us? I highly doubt that he is just claiming Amity as his lair. Last night as I was trying to get to sleep I pieced everything together and I realized that he isn't evil at all. I suggest you do the same."

Valerie took another deep breathe before answering back again. "I guess your right. I... think I need to go. I need to try and think this over myself. Thanks. I guess I am too stubborn to listen to what others think sometimes. Bye."

"Okay, bye." Star hung up. She looked down at her feet as she thought her conversation over and over again. Valerie, her best friend, was the red hunter. The red hunter! Why was this such a surprise? It seemed that Valerie had always disappeared when a ghost attack, and then the red hunter would always show up. It seemed that the weirdness in her life wasn't over. It had just begun.

She smiled as she heard a soft noise come from her computer's speaker, signaling that she had just gotten an IM.

**Authors Note: **Wow. Not only did Star straighten out herself, but she straightened out Valerie too! Yay! Anyway, I believe everyone has a choice now. Who do you want the IM to be from? Tucker or Kwan? Choose carefully because one of these two is going to be who Star falls in love with in the future. I'll update as soon as the results give me an answer. So I'll need... I don't know, ten reviews before I update again. In the meantime, have a good summer!

**-M.M**


	8. IMing

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am SO sorry that I didn't update. I have been REALLY busy lately because of my cousins who come over everyday and never give me a moment of piece. Plus the "evil internet" must hate me because it wouldn't let me go to fanfiction. But now it is cause I fixed the problem, so here goes!

Do I really need a Disclaimer?

**Chapter 8: IMing**

Star rushed over to her swivel chair that was in front of her computer desk and plopped down, immediately placing her fingers on the keys. The screen was still on the screen saver, which was something that Star had designed herself, so she moved the mouse over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over... -50 over's later- again until she saw the window that had popped up due to the IM, and began having her conversation. (**_A/N -_** _Am I annoying you with the immature suspense yet?_)

**GOCHRAVENS (10:27:29 AM): **Hey Star!

**ESTELLECELINA (10:28: 38 AM): **Hey Kwan! I didn't expect u to be on. Shouldn't u be hanging out w/ Dash?

**GOCHRAVENS (10:29:56 AM): **Nah. About him, I've been thinking. I need to talk to him about treating me like dirt all the time. Its annoyin. How did u get the gutz 2 talk 2 Paulina?

**ESTELLECELINA (10:31:13): **Easy. She got me angry. She did that every day!

**GOCHRAVENS (10:31:56): **I no. She makes everyone angry! lol

**ESTELLECELINA (10: 32:27): **lol. Anyway, I hope everything goes ok with u and dash.

**GOCHRAVENS (10: 32:49): **I no. I'm gonna IM him right now cause he's on. Wish me luck. and brb

**ESTELLECELINA (10: 32: 53): **kk

**GOCHRAVENS (10: 40: 11): **back.

**GOCHRAVENS (10:40:32): **and I think I made him angry. Maybe I shouldn't have said that he was a fat pig who massages his mom's feet. And has every toenail that he's ever clipped.

**ESTELLECELINA (10:40:41): **OMG! U SAID THAT? lol.

**GOCHRAVENS (10:40: 54): **Yea...think I'm off the A-list?

**ESTELLECELINA (10: 41: 3): **No duh. -High Fives- UR awesome! I would have NEVER had the guts to say that 2 Paulina.

**GOCHRAVENS (10:41:7):** yea...

**ESTELLECELINA (10:41:16):** Dude, don't worry about popularity. You don't NEED to hang out with shallow snobs to feel good about yourself.

**ESTELLECELINA (10:41:27):** OMG! What is WRONG with me? I can't stop giving people advice and pep talk. I'm starting to sound like Jazz Fenton. -shivers-

**GOCHRAVENS (10:41:36): **lol. Yea...but u know ur right! Can I hang out with u , Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Danny?

**ESTELLECELINA (10:41:42): **Fine. Just don't be TOO happy. Sam will get scared.

**GOCHRAVENS (10:41:50): **lol. Hey did she ever give you her phone number? Cause I have it from the time I got kicked out of the a-list to make room for Fenton.

**ESTELLECELINA (10:41:55): **YEA! Thank you SO much!

**GOCHRAVENS (10:42:3): **its 343-8695

**ESTELLECELINA (10:42:12): **kk. thanks! SO MUCH!

**GOCHRAVENS (10:42:19): **No, thank YOU for inspiring me and comforting me. Oh God that sounds SAPPY!

**ESTELLECELINA (10:42:28): **lol. Awww...I'm touched that YOU would say something that sappy to me...and that kinda sounds sappy too.

**GOCHRAVENS (10:42:36): **Wanna have an IM sappy party sometime? lol.

**ESTELLECELINA (10:42:42): **ok. lol. Is this a date?

**GOCHRAVENS (10:42:49): **A sappy IM date.

**ESTELLECELINA (10:42:56): **...I stand corrected. An IM date. kewl and yet creepy.

**GOCHRAVENS (10:43:6): **lol.

**GOCHRAVENS (10:43:15): **I think I have to go now. Evil chores.

**ESTELLECELINA (10:43:21): **kk. ttyl bye.

**GOCHRAVENS (10:43:26): **bye

_GOCHRAVENS is signed off as of 10:43:36_

Star scrolled up to the middle of their conversation and grabbed her address book and a pen so she could jot down Sam's phone number. After it was set in stone on the paper, she exited out of the window that held her conversation with Kwan. She sat there for a while, trying to decide what to next. She would have usually called Paulina on a normal day, but today wasn't a normal day. Maybe she should call Sam instead? She yanked her phone off of the hook, and dialed the number on the paper.

The phone rang for a while before Sam picked up. "_Hello?_" Star took a deep breathe, and started talking. "Heya Sam. It's Star. Um...I was wondering if we could go shopping or something today. My closet is almost empty because I got rid of ALOT of clothes yesterday."

"Uhh...alright I guess. We were planning on going to the mall anyway, so we can just ditch the boys in some store and go out on our own. Is that okay with you?" her voice actually sounded pretty desperate. Maybe she needed a break from hanging out with to teenage boys. It didn't seem that she and Valerie got along to well, but maybe that was just because she was so protective of Danny. "Okay."

The blonde started to remember the last time she saw Sam, at the Nasty Burger. "Hey, where is Phantom?" she inquired. She heard a pause on the other line, and then Sam spoke."Where he's supposed to be." Star eyes squinted. "And where is that?"

"Umm...home?" The reply was more of a question than an answer, but Star just let it go. "Okay... when do you want to meet at the mall?" She looked at the clock. 

"Maybe 11:00?" OK, that gave her fifteen minutes to get dressed and reach the mall.

"OK. See you there."_"Beep."The excited teen rushed over to her closet, pulled out a green skirt, blue top, and knee-high boots. She changed into them, remembering to grab socks out of her top drawer before putting on the boots. She dug into a box that was inside of that drawer and retrieved the one hundred dollars that she had been saving for clothing._

Running downstairs, Star yelled to her mother that she was going to the mall, and that if she needed her she should call Star's cell phone.

The last thing Star heard before closing the front door was her mother saying that it was all right.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**A/N: ** Yay! Yes, 343-8695 is my cell phone number so don't you DARE call it. YAY AGAIN! I get to force Star and Sam to get along! Alright, don't expect my next update to be anytime soon, cause I have my cousins to entertain. Especially if a person on here called _bimmy12 _keeps IMing me and coming over to my house. Yes Kim, that's you.(Kim's my friend from school if that's what you guessed.) Speaking of IMing. If anyone on here has AIM, my sn is Jovianne Celina. (Its a latin name that means Majestic Moon.)

Also, about Stars screen name. "EstelleCelina" actually means Star Moon. Not that Moon is her last name, I just figured that she might have been messing around with baby names sites, like I do sometimes. And she found that name. I mean, that's how I found out my screen name so...hey! Alright time to thank reviewers. I got alot this time.

**Thanks to:**

Mr. Average, loop-de-loop-ride, bimmy12 (Kim), Samantha-Girl Scout, Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin, katiesparks, DragonSword35d, WWMTgirl, Wingg-ed Wolf, Esme Kali Phantom, acosta perez jose ramiro, Ghost-wolf676, Pterodactyl, Ghostboy814 and the six anon. reviewers.

-drops dead-


	9. A Short Mall Visit

**Yo. Read authors note. Tryna keep authors note short for beginning.**

**Disclaimer:** Read all chapters before. You'll see I don't own Danny.

**Chapter 9: A Short Trip To The Mall**

For what seemed to be the one hundredth time that week Star stepped outside, her golden hair flowing behind her. As she grabbed her moped and hopped on she felt accomplishment. When she got to the mall, she would be hanging out with three real friends as opposed to the fake ones she had before.

She was no longer Paulina's satellite! She didn't need Paulina anymore. She wasn't a puppet. She was human, and individual. Optimistic thoughts swarmed into her head. This unique feeling followed her until she came to a stop in front of the mall, where the trio was waiting for her.

Tucker was playing with his PDA as usual, while Danny and Sam bickered over whether or not the money spent on NASA yearly was necessary.

They all looked up and kindly greeted her. After Star locked up her moped they burst through the giant doors. The first thing the boys did was rush over to the sports store, where an extremely expensive bike was in the window.

Star started walking over but Sam stopped her.

"Don't even bother," she sighed "they'll just be drooling and rummaging through their wallets for money for about the next hour. C'mon. Let's go explore. You told me before you needed new clothing."

Star lifted her eyebrows and asked, "You wanna go to that store next to American Eagle? It's our both our tastes!"

Sam agreed and they both walked over to the store, whose strange name they just couldn't pronounce. After much rummaging and dressing room visits they both settled down with their purchases. Star had replaced the clothing she had gotten rid of, while Sam was just trying to fill up her extremely large, black clothing filled closet.

When they left they decided to both go to the food court, where the boys had decided to go also.

They all sat down and began to talk about stuff. You know, hard homework, upcoming tests, teachers, even a couple of annoying ghosts every now and then.

"I know, isn't the box ghost SO annoying? I mean--". Star was cut off by Danny who started mumbling about ghosts never leaving him alone.

Maybe this was true. The fact that his parents were the top ghost hunters in Amity Park had to mean he was attacked more often. It was only common sense.

"What?" Star asked curiously, hoping to learn more about why Danny was so secretive all the time. Danny stood up and told her it was nothing, and that he must have forgotten his wallet somewhere.

Right. She could see his wallet in his pocket. Something was up that required so much lying. Something big.

Danny ran off, right before screams enveloped through the entire mall. Deja vu. Didn't this happen at the Nasty Burger? And sometimes at school during class?

Several seconds after a blinding white flash from around the corner where Danny went, Star turned around to see the same ghost that had taken her brother before at the Nasty Burger. Only this time, he had her instead.

She did the only responsible and smart thing: scream and wait for Phantom to save her again.

**(A/N) Ahha! Another cliffy! Sorry if it's a little short. Busy with school. So...much...homework. Okay, I have a question to ask you guys. Not about this story but another.**

Where should I post a story called '50 Ways for Avril Lavigne to Annoy Danny Phantom Characters?' Cause that is one of my upcoming fanfictions. I figured I'd post it under Danny Phantom. Either that or fictionpress. But I don't feel like signing up for that. Ah well.

I know this chapter is pretty much just a filler there to make up for my lack of ideas and writers block for this story but the end sort of tells you which way this story is going. Tell me what you guys think okay? Tell me if you like the direction this story is going. Thanks! Have a nice day! (Or night, or week, or month, or semester, or year, or decade, or century. However long it takes me to update.)

**Next Updates:** _ Defining Normal, Know Your Fruitloops __(NEW) __, 50 Ways for Avril Lavigne to Annoy the Danny Phantom Characters_ (NEW), and so on and so on. 


	10. Suspicions

**Guess what time it is!! Time for me to finally update my top story! Guys, I am shocked that this story now has over 100 reviews! Thanks so much for the support and tips! I'm am deeply sorry if I never replied to your review one time or two times. I love to reply to them, but my replies always end up getting so long, like my Author's notes. VERY Important Author's Note At End. Ahem.**

Disclaimer: oO

**_Chapter 10: Suspicions_**

Several seconds after a blinding white flash from around the corner where Danny went, Star turned around to see the same ghost that had taken her brother before at the Nasty Burger. Only this time, he had her instead.

She did the only responsible and smart thing: scream and wait for Phantom to save her again.

Phantom really did show up again! She screamed loud enough. But that doesn't mean that he was going to save her...

The town's newly discovered hero tried to tackle the creature to get her loose enough to slip out, but the ghost had grown a bit more powerful over the past twenty-four hours when he was trying to get out of the Ghost Zone, (as the Fenton's had called it) and his grip stayed the same.

Star began to breathe heavily. Maybe screaming had helped her attract the ghost boy, but it also had caused her to have trouble breathing between her strained vocal cords and the fact that a ghost was holding her captive.

Perfect. Just perfect. Just when her life seemed to be getting better, she got captured by a malevolent being.

Danny Phantom grew tired of trying to get the ghost to give up on her without hurting her and decided to try a new tactic: ectoblast.

She prayed that he got better with his aim as he lifted his arms and fired the glowing matter out of his hands and toward the monster's head. Thankfully, it hit right where he was aiming and -- ewww. Gross. What was that green goo on her arm?

The spirit cried as he clutched his head with his hands and dropped Star to the ground. Finally free, Star smiled at Amity's, and for the second time that weekend, her hero and ran off to a safe spot where she could safely watch the fight.

Everything after that was a blur. After the hostage (her), was out of the way it was easy to defeat the ghoul, who was now bleeding from his head. Which was when she realized what was on her arm. Double gross.

Just as before, the white-haired boy sucked the ghost into his thermos and floated to the ground. His only applause was what was coming from Star's mouth when she ran up to him to thank him.

"Thanks so much for saving me!" Star cried before she could stop herself.

The boy lifted his hand up to his hair and ruffled it in embarrassment. She could tell he wasn't used to being thanked.

"Likewise. I know you saved me from being sucked into oblivion by the Red Hunter so I suppose we are even now. What I've been doing is easy and my job. It took guts from you to stand up to the Red Hunter. You could have just walked away." He stated, a serious look of sincerity on his face.

Star laughed. 'It was nothing. Really. I really have to thank you for saving me and my brother. We're still not even, but I suppose by not bugging you about the whole 'him getting free thing' we are?"

"I guess. Even though him getting out isn't my fault. The Fenton's ghost portal doesn't exactly keep them in well." He smiled back.

"Well, I better let you go then, huh? Thanks anyway!" She said happily. That was, until her gaze met his arm that was also covered in green, but for a different reason.

"_Funny," _she thought, "_I don't remember him hurting himself.'_

"Are you ok? Your left arm is hurt!" She redirected her gaze to his glowing eyes, which flew down to his arm.

"Oh! You're right! It doesn't hurt. Being a ghost and all." He blurted out nervously.

"Wait!" Star cried. Phantom waited.

"What exactly happened between you and the Red Hunter?" she stared into his eyes, looking for any hint of lying. He was going to tell the truth. Even though everyone around her seemed to be hiding something, she hoped that just once she would begin to understand what was happening right under her nose.

"Umm...I guess it started when this ghost dog showed up and made her dad lose his job. It wasn't my fault though. I was trying to stop the dog and she blamed me, thinking he was mine.

"Shortly after that, she began to trust me. I blew her cover when Pariah Dark came along and revealed her identity to her dad. She didn't trust me anymore.

"So she still thinks I am evil and everything. And even though I told her millions of times that I didn't capture the mayor, that you were all being controlled by a ghost named Walker, she wouldn't believe me. She also won't believe that I was being controlled myself by Freakshow, an evil ringmaster, when I robbed those banks and stores."

All of this seemed to rush out of his mouth as if he was hoping that the quicker he said things, the more Star would believe his story.

"Then I was right wasn't I? That you weren't evil. And I know her identity too. I think I might have convinced her this morning that you actually aren't evil. So there is a chance that we are even after all!' She grinned.

Phantom's face lifted as he thanked her and told her that they were even. He was shocked a bit that she knew, however. Star and Phantom talked a little bit longer before he flew away, and Star was left there alone again.

She felt very pleased with herself. Not only had she made peace with Amity Park's hero, but she had made a new friend too. And for now, all that mattered was the fact that she had finally met someone who would tell her the truth.

But her head was spinning. So many secrets that she had learned just from dumping Paulina and making the right choices. And she liked it.

**(A/N - I was gonna end it here but I thought that would be pure evil and stupid. So there you go, a longer chapter. Be happy!)**

"Star!" She heard three familiar voices call along with fast footsteps.

"Star are you okay?" Sam panted heavily.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Where did you three go?" Star asked felling very content.

"To go get help," Tucker told her."But I guess you already found it."

"So what happened?" questioned Sam.

Star began to describe what had happened when she looked over to Danny, who had been the quiet one of the trio, and noticed the long cut on his arm.

"Danny, are you ok? Your bleeding!" she cried before she could even think.

Danny looked down at his arm and silently cursed.

"Oh that...it's nothing. I'll be back in a second.' And he ran off without another word.

Star looked at Sam and Tucker, and they just shrugged. Was it just her, or were all of them seeming a bit threatened that she was noticing so many things.

"Guys? What are you keeping from me? I mean, we just became friends and all, and you're just beginning to trust me...but what's going on? You don't need to tell me everything...I just wanna find out if you guys are in danger or something." Star said softly.

"It's nothing, Star. Don't worry. We've got everything covered. Danny is a bit secretive, and so are we, but you'll learn to just pass it by eventually. We're not doing anything illegal so don't jump to conclusions," Sam began, "I'm sure Danny will tell you when he feels he can trust you, but it's not our secret to tell."

Star nodded and thought back to her conversation with Phantom. Wasn't he cut on the same arm? Star blinked. This day was getting really weird. And fast.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go home now. Tell Danny I said goodbye." 

They both agreed, and Star walked slowly out of the food court. What now? She tried to decide if she was really going to go home...or if she was going to spy on them.

**(A/N - And now comes the big twist in my fanfiction. Do you all remember those stories when you were little where you were given a problem and had to turn to the page with the solution that you thought would be the right thing to do? Choose your own adventure or something like that? **

Well that is what it is now. I will give you a couple of times when you have to choose which way the story is going to go throughout the rest of the story. This way, you can choose the ending that you find would be the best. The boyfriend, friends, and secrets that she finds out vary from now on. As soon as I finish writing the rest of the next two chapters, you will have your first big decision.

If you think she should spy, turn to Chapter 11 next time. If you think she should just go home and relax and try to sort out everything, go to Chapter 12 when I update. Star's future is now up to you. Choose wisely.

Mwahahaha.

-M.M__


	11. Ssssneaky

**(A/N)** Sorry for not updating lately. I really do have an excuse now though. I have been writing chapters for all of my stories, my parents both had health problems since I've updated, (Mom's diabetic and my dad had a small stroke) my house is having an addition put on, school is crazy as the teachers are getting ready for state testing in two weeks, and I auditioned with my friend for something called Desert Theater yesterday so we have been working on that.

Also, instead of a 'Choose Your Own Adventure' theme, (they are against the guidelines here) it is possible that I will create alternate endings if you want that when the end of the story nears. SO THIS STORY IS NO LONGER 'CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE'.

Ahem. Enjoy. :D****

Disclaimer: DUH.

****

Chapter 11: Ssssneaky.

Star's heart began to beat faster as she unwillingly began to follow the trio once they were at a safe distance. She made sure that she wasn't making enough noise that they would look back and see her figure in the distance. Luckily the bags that held her new clothing didn't make much noise.

'_Idiot. Why am I following them? Sam's already said that they weren't in any danger. I shouldn't be disrepecting into their privicy no matter what.' _

Despite her reasoning she still couldn't stop the slow movement of her feet after them. The three of them took her a few blocks away to an area of the park that was nothing but bushes and a few trees.

They stopped behind a bush, sat down, and began to whisper among themselves. Star sped up and hid behind a much larger bush that was at a hearing distance of their soft whispers. She made a small peakhole large enough to see what they were doing. 

"Danny, this is the fourth time this week that that ghost got out," Sam began whispering louder, " I think you need to find away to get your parents to put some kind of lock on the Fenton portal."

_'The ghost at the mall?' _

"I would, but I can't think of a way to convince them. I think they like having ghosts get out of there all the time. They just don't relize how annoying it is to have to capture them all the time. Especially the new one that keeps going after Star," Danny sighed.

_'What? Danny didn't capture that ghost yet. Did he? Maybe one of the other times it got out.'_

Star leaned into the bush to see them better, and her foot ended up snapping a twig. Danny and Tucker tensed.

"What was that?" asked Tucker who lowered his PDA to look around.

"Probably just a squirrel. Despite all of the carnivores on the planet, they still exist in Amity Park y'know. Thanks to my grandma who made them leave this part of the park for the poor animals who have been torn from their homes thanks to the growing human population here. Ugh. Humans."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You are a human, Sam. You, Tucker and I."

"Nope. I'm not like everyone else. I'm one of the few people in our community who actually _care _for the poor defensless creatures who are thought to be food. They are not food, plants are. Plants don't have feelings and aren't as cute and cuddly as that little piggy that Tucker ate in the mall. Besides Danny, you aren't exactly human yourself."

Silence.

"I have to kind of agree with you there. But Tucker isn't a...wait. Nope. Tucker _is _a carnivore who would probably eat that squirrel and destroy their homes." Danny agreed.

"Hey! Since when do you actually agree with her," Tucker began to shout in protest , ";unless you guys are in one of those lovebird moods again today."

"We're not lovebirds!" they both blushed.

"Ha. You didn't say it with enough enthusiasm, Sam." Tucker teased.

"Shut it." Both of his victims smacked him on the head.

A familiar gasp came from Danny, and Star squinted to see the blue mist exit his mouth.

"Crud. Sorry to ruin the fun but it's ghost time," Danny grumbled and stood up, "wheres the thermos?"

ë_What? He really is a ghost hunter? That is...so...cool!"_

Sam handed him the familiar container, and the two remained sitting. "We'll come and find you in about ten minutes then," she smiled, "good luck!"

Danny grinned back, and two familiar bright lights filled her eyes. Something was happening. He was changing. Slowly, as the two rings of light traveled up and down his body everything began to fall into place.

The ghost hunting, why he kept running off before ghost fights, why he had said that he was tired of catching that ghost that had a thing for her family.

_'No no no no no. This has got to be some kind of weird dream.' _

In the place where Danny was standing, a new figure hovered. A figure with green eyes, white hair, and a black and silver jumpsuit. I fugure named Danny Phantom.

Star couldn't breath. How was this possible? Danny Fenton wasn't a ghost, he was a human! Sam's words somehow found their way back to her mind.

_' Besides Danny, you aren't exactly human yourself._'

So what was he? Star barely had enough time to think because she heard her name.

"Star?" Danny repeated her name. "You followed us?!?!" He was floating above the bush, and looked furious.

_'Shit.'_

**(A/N) **Did you all like it? Hahaha. Cliffy for you? I had to start making the actual plot develop. I was really tired of just writing about shopping and clothing and all that good stuff. xD

The next update should be next week, or Monday if I get enough reviews. Lets set the bid at...I don't know...14 reviews in honor of Valentines day. 

Anyway, Happy Valentines Day!


	12. Strange Discussions

**Hey guys, I haven't had internet all summer, so this is the fastest that I could update. Sorry! I can't believe it took this long to make twelve chapters! Sorry! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman and Nick do.  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 12: Strange Conversations

"Star?" Danny repeated her name. "You followed us?" He floated above the bush, looking furious.

_'Shit'_

"Uh-um-uh...y-yeah?' Star stuttered, her eyes huge in fear.

Danny's eyes burned intensely as he shook off his anger by sighing deeply.

"How could you? We trusted you-" Danny scolded, "we'll talk later. I have a ghost to catch."

"O-okay..." Star gulped as he flew off to fight the ghost, leaving her alone with Sam and Tucker who were staring at her with strange looks on their faces.

Star avoided eye contact with them in hopes that they wouldn't question her, but it didn't work very well.

"Star," Sam began with a rather calm tone givin the situation, "why did you follow us?"

The blonde stared at her shoes, regretting following them in the first place.

"I...I guess I just wanted to find out what the heck you three were hiding from me. Maybe it was the fact that for once in my life I hadn't heard the latest gossip from Paulina or whatever..." Star defended, "But if I had know that this was what you were all hiding I wouldn't have!"

Tucker, who was still staring at Star in awe, gave a quick glance to Sam before talking.

"You can't tell _anyone,_ Star. That could ruin everything that we have worked for the more than the past year!"

Star looked back at him, finally making eye contact. "I won't tell a soul."

Sam eyed her with a small amount of distrust. "Promise?"

Star thought for a second. '_Who would I tell? Paulina? Yeah right! '_

"Promise."

Sam and Tucker began whispering to each other, having a slight arguement over what to do next.

"Star, we think that you should go home. We'll tell Danny everything, okay?He'll probably go over your house later to explain." Tucker spoke with the anger that was in his voice before replaced with worry.

"Fine. Just...tell Danny I'm sorry I followed you guys. I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Star spoke quietly as she stumbled away, paying more attention to her emotions than her surroundings.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sam and Tucker running in the direction that Danny had flown.

'_Wait...Danny flew! How the hell is that possible? He can't be dead and alive at the same time!'_

Strange thoughts and ideas filled Star's mind to occupy herself during the short walk back to her house. When she finally got home, immediantly ran up to her room and flopped onto her bed. No one was home for once, so she had her music blasting.

She lay there for a while, pondering how all of this had happened, and wondering what would happen next.

'_Maybe Phantom's possessing him?'Nah. He's not evil!'_

Star finally sat up and rested her back against the wall, staring at her dangling bare feet as she thought about what she was going to have to do because of this.

'_If I told Paulina...she would except me as her best friend again, wouldn't she? I wouldn't have to talk to the three of them anymore. And Paulina used to be Danny's old crush. He'd be happy if she knew because she'd like him.'_

Star shook off those thoughts and stood up to go over to her computer and turn it on. As she sat in her swivel chair, and thought more about her idea.

'_No! I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, Paulina would tell everyone, and I don't think Danny still likes her.'_

'But if I did tell Paulina-'

Star never finished that thought because as soon as she had logged onto her computer, an IM popped up.

**GOCHRAVENS (3:05:39 PM) **Star? Are you ok?

_'Am I okay? Am I okay? No! But how does he know I'm not?'_

**ESTELLECELINA (3:06:07 PM) **Yea! Of course im ok! Wat gave u the idea that I wasnt?

**GOCHRAVENS (3:06:59 PM) **I saw u headin into ur house a little a while ago. U looked really worried, so I said hi but u didnt answer.

**ESTELLECELINA (3:07:28 PM)** OoO. Yea Im ok. I just have somethin really big on my mind.

**GOCHRAVENS (3:07:45 PM) **Like wat?

**ESTELLECELINA (3:08:28 PM) **ummm...It's just that I found somethin out about a friend thats really cool, but I had to promise not to tell anyone...

**GOCHRAVENS (3:08:56 PM) **Oh alright. You promised not to tell ne1 so its cool not to tell me. So wats wrong with that?

**ESTELLECELINA (3:09:54 PM) **Well...I know this is wrong but maybe if I told Paulina about this...person...then she'd be really excited and let me be her friend again...but I promised, and she isn't that great of a friend...but this person is...

**GOCHRAVENS (3:10:39 PM) **Then don't tell her. She isn't very nice, she'd blab to everyone, and real friends stick by you and don't desert you like she did.

**ESTELLECELINA (3:11:01 PM) **Ur right. I just have to think about this for a little while okay? I'm gonna blast Evanescence now and think about the whole thing.

**GOCHRAVENS (3:11:15 PM) **Okay...

**ESTELLECELINA (3:11:31 PM) **ttyl. bye

_ESTELLECELINA is signed off as of 3:11:46_

Star turned off her music for a few seconds so she could switch CD's, but before she could, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she rushed down the stairs, pulling her hair up into a ponytail so she would look a bit more presentable after it getting messed up when she was thinking before.

The blonde slowly unlocked the door and opened it, only to find a boy with black hair and shining blue eyes staring at her silently.

"Hey Star," Danny began, "It's time to talk."

And he welcomed himself in.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Sigh. How was that? Am I still heading in the right direction? Please tell me, because this story is going to be coming to an end soon. There's only going to be about two more chapters, so if there is a problem, please tell me so I can evaluate my plans. Anyway, I need to work on my other long-overdue fanfiction. (Defining Normal, and My Big Fat Rich Prom.) And work on my new fanfiction.**

Next update: Expect an update in the next two weeks. _  
_  
**_  
-M.M_**


End file.
